Saurophaganax
Some scientists consider this dinosaur to be a species of Allosaurus, though there is a strong case for it being a distinct genus. General Statistics *Name: maximus *Name Meaning: Lizard-Eating Master *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 10.5-13 meters (34-43 feet) *Time Period: Late Jurassic *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Allosauridae *Place Found: Morrison Formation, USA *Discoverer: Chure, 1995 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Type: Super Attack Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Arcade Nickname: 暴君の刺客 (The Tyrant's Assassin) *Other: It is one of the dinosaurs Eoraptor can transform into. In the DS game, Saurophaganax is the last dinosaur that Dr. Z uses when he is fought the first time. Availability Saurophaganax is the fifth exclusive limited card launched in 2007 which accompanied the launch of the DS game. It also came with a triangular Triple Slash card containing three Fire Moves. Although it's a Japanese-exclusive card, it can be used in English and Taiwanese machines. *2007 EX05-竜; Triple Slash card Moves: Magma Blaster, Fire Bomb, Volcano Burst Saurophagaback.jpg|Back of Saurophaganax arcade card 3slashSaurophaganx.jpg|Triple Slash card with Saurophaganax Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owners: Wild, Rod (Alpha Gang), Seth (Alpha Gang/independent), Max Taylor (D-Team, briefly), Rex Owen (D-Team, briefly), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang, briefly), Spike Taylor (D-Team) *Debut: Dueling Dinos **Appeared In: 37, 46-49, 75 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Tank, Chomp, Ace, Paris, Ampelosaurus, Terry, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Other: It was the only wild dinosaur turned into a character's (semi-)main dinosaur not to get a nickname, and one of only two main dinosaurs overall not to have one, if "Black T-Rex" is counted as a nickname. Though it was altered by Seth to be able to withstand using Fire Scorcher, its appearance didn't change. Move Cards ;Magma Blaster :Saurophaganax collects fire in its mouth, then shoots it off as a spinning beam! This is Saurophaganax's original Move. ;Fire Scorcher :Saurophaganax forms a fireball in its mouth, the lets it float up and expand into a giant fiery meteor, which descends and decimates anything in its path! The user of this Move also experiences a massive drain of energy, which Saurophaganax was altered to be resistant to. No dinosaur has survived getting hit by this Move even when at full energy, and it can hit several opponents at once, though it has been dodged. TCG Stats Saurophaganax *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-002/100, DKBD-092/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 37 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 2 extra Life Points. Saurophaganax TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Saurophaganax Colossal Rare TCG card City Stalker Saurophaganax *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2400 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: SAS-001/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 37 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur attacks, it gains the ability 3 until the end of the battle. (When this Dinosaur wins a battle, your opponent loses 3 extra Life Points). Anime Dinosaur King Saurophaganax's card, along with Magma Blaster, was activated in Oklahoma, USA, during Dueling Dinos after its Card Capsule was tossed into a hay fire; it chased a herd of cattle thinking they were food. When the Alpha Gang spotted him, Zander summoned Spiny to battle, but he easily knocked Spiny away and used Magma Blaster to defeat him. Saurophaganax rampaged through the nearby town before dueling Max and Chomp "wild western style", ten paces and turn. Chomp used Lightning Strike and Saurophaganax used Magma Blaster, both mostly dodging but still being grazed by the attacks. They battled until Chomp knocked him to the ground, but then Rod and Laura entered the battle with Terry and Tank, knocking him down. Ace and Paris were then summoned to save him, but Terry used Critical Block, summoning the Velociraptors to block their attacks, allowing him to defeat Saurophaganax with Volcano Burst. Max tried to get the cards, but Rod and Laura used their Alpha Scooters to get them first. Later, in Full Scheme Ahead, Seth experimented on it, altering it to let it use Fire Scorcher without getting its energy drained away in the process. Seth summoned him against Spiny and Tank when he broke ranks with the Alpha Gang after his secret scheming was brought to Dr. Z's attention; they were equally strong, until he used Fire Scorcher, which defeated Spiny and Tank in one hit. Chomp, Ace, and Paris were summoned to stop him next, but he used Fire Scorcher again to defeat them all at once, too. In the next episode, Saurophaganax was used to fight against Tank, knocking her into a wall. When Ampelosaurus joined the battle and used Aqua Vortex against him, he used Fire Scorcher, defeating them both. After that, he tried to attack the Alpha Gang, but Helga got in the way, letting them escape in an Alpha Jet. She tried to battle Saurophaganax, but he used Fire Scorcher again, blasting her apart. When the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab, his Magma Blaster Move card was potentially reclaimed by the D-Team. In One Final Move, he was summoned to stop the D-Team after they retrieved their Stones. Terry caught him by surprise, pinning him to the ground, but was defeated with Fire Scorcher. Chomp and Ace attacked him with Thunder Bazooka followed by Cyclone, but they had little effect. Saurophaganax used Fire Scorcher again, which Ace barely dodged. Then at Dr. Z's instruction, they slashed their cards at once to make a Fusion Move, Thunder Storm Bazooka, which finally defeated Saurophaganax, allowing Max to reclaim his card. In Dinosaur War!, Rex gave his cards to Dr. Z who summoned Saurophaganax among the dinosaur army to fight against the Black T-Rex. When Pachycephalosaurus tossed Dr. Z off the flying Backlander, Dr. Taylor caught his Alpha Scanner and took control of him, allowing him to use Magma Blaster as part of the Fusion Move that defeated the Black T-Rex after three hits. Mesozoic Meltdown A recolored wild Saurophaganax was briefly seen walking in the Jurassic Period in Bad Deal. DS Game Saurophaganax is one of the playable dinosaurs you resurrect and summon. It's more or less common to find Saurophaganax fossils when you travel to North America, albeit they are very rare. After defeating Dr. Z and his Saurophaganax, along with Tyrannosaurus and Mapusaurus, Saurophaganax can be gained by entering a specific code on the Stone Circle. Character Design Personality In his debut episode, Saurophaganax largely acted like an ordinary animal, following a herd of cows likely because he was hungry and fighting off Spiny when attacked. However, he showed an unusual quirk of understanding and accepting Chomp's challenge to a cowboy duel, indicating he was a fair fighter. While being used by Seth, he was likely under an influence similar to the Alpha Controller due to Seth's alterations on him, and so did not reflect his previous self. It is unclear if, assuming it present, this was ever reverted. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: 超大型のアロサウルスのなかまで、するどい歯と手足のツメでえものをおそった。 **Translation: An ultra-large dinosaur related to Allosaurus, it use its teeth and claws to catch its prey. *Although early estimates at Saurophaganax's size claimed it to be up to 50 feet long (as portrayed in Dinosaur King), recent estimates have shown it to be closer to 40-43 feet long. *In the arcade, it shares the same roar as Alioramus. *It is one of the few dinosaurs in the anime to activate or appear in the state or country that its fossils were discovered in. *Although Saurophaganax was altered to be able to withstand using Fire Scorcher, its appearance didn't change, unlike other altered dinosaurs (the other exception being the 3 Velociraptors that Seth also altered). **It can be speculated that while Seth made alterations to the Saurophaganax, this was geared more towards its strength than physical appearance. *His Magma Blaster Move Card was potentially "reclaimed" by the D-Team after the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab in Tricks of the Traitor and the two sides "pooled" their cards to stop Seth, though still remaining primarily in Alpha Gang possession (minus Dr. Taylor's usage of it with Dr. Z's Alpha Scanner). *It is one of the few dinosaurs in season 1 that was briefly speculated by the D-Team to be another dinosaur (Allosaurus) before being correctly identified. The others were Suchomimus (thought a Spinosaurus) and Altirhinus (thought an Iguanodon). *Saurophaganax was the only Season 1 dinosaur to reappear in the wild in Bad Deal. *It is the only dinosaur to directly defeat all 6 of the main dinosaurs, though Therizinosaurus defeated five and exhausted Chomp, and Terry also defeated the other five. Gallery Wild Saurophaganax 1.jpg|Wild Saurophaganax from Jurassic Period in Bad Deal Sauropha nagoya.gif|Saurophaganax in Nagoya TV Saurophagnax.png|Saurophaganax Saurophaganax_skeleton.jpg|Saurophaganax skeleton Videos Navigation Category:Alpha Gang Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs